Lady et le Chat
by AkitlaBleedsIce
Summary: A world full of clocks, gears, and Victorian undertones. Every generation of people has a villain to terrorize and bring fear. But with fear, bravery is born. Standing strong against this villain with a title we all know. Hero. A certain pair of hero's are born with strength and love. One colored with red and black spots that swirl all around her. The other black as night.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! A.B.I. here, this is my first fanfiction... So I am really excited and nervous. Feedback is very much welcome. I hope you like it...

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

I looked up at the sky and took a moment to admire the stars that were scattered across the sky. I can't believe that back in my mom and dad's younger day's smoke chocked the air and made it impossible to see the morning or the night sky. Thank goodness for all the advances that Mayor Bourgeois approved of.

I took a deep breath filled with the night air, it was so cleansing and deep I could swear the stars swirled inside of her lungs.

There was no better view then the one from my balcony that rested on top of my parent's bakery. If I squinted just enough, I could see the muted lights from the wealthy having their extravagant dance parties. I could picture the swish of the fabric. For there were lots of it at those dance parties. The bigger the dresses the better. What I wouldn't do to get my hands on that exotic satin, the soft sateen, or even stiff organdie. Man did my hands inched for my sketch book, where I could disappear off to the world of the wealthy.

"Marinette! Dinner honey." Mom called out, the Chinese accent just barely noticeable.

I turned my back on all the beauty and want I saw and headed down stairs to my parents.

"So Marinette are you excited for school tomorrow?" Dad asked excitement weaving throughout his words.

I can't believe I was able to get into a school that is almost entirely made of the elite and rich children. Madam Rose who I apprenticeship for, wanted me to really get a feel for designing and fine arts. Since she owns the most extravagant and largest dress shop she couldn't have her prodigy lack knowledge.

"Ov coursh I ham!" I tried to say around the potatoes that consumed all the space in my mouth.

I giggled in my head as I watched my parents look at me with concern. How was I supposed to go to a prestige school if I can't even swallow before I eat?

Swallowing I gave them a much understandable answer.

"Of course I am! I have been counting down the days for the past four months."

"Are you sure it was four months?" My father teased me his large eye brows twitching with hidden laughter.

The rest of the nigh we joked and teased each other until it was finally time for me to go to bed. Lying in bed I couldn't stop my legs and fingers from twitching from excitement and nervousness. Eyelashes finally meeting each other, sleep welcomed me. Tomorrow will be a good day. Everything starts tomorrow.

* * *

Wake up~ my brain cooed to me. Snapping my eyes open I climbed out of bed. I washed my face quickly in the water basin. Some water basins had running water that could steam your pores or sent your skin. But only the rich could afford those. Gripping my brush I parted my black hair that looked blue in some lights into two twin tails. It's my signature hairstyle, tied with red lace that I died myself. My hands were stained for weeks after that…

Where's my uniform? My breath quickened and my heart raced. I lost the most expensive item I had ever been given! I ran around like a maniac looking outside my door, in my hope chest, under the water basin. I was looking everywhere no matter how stupid of a place. When hysteria was raising because I could not find my precious uniform anywhere I flopped to the ground. I sniffled determined not to cry. I rubbed at my nose while looking upwards. Oh? A little ladybug was crawling on the ceiling. How cute, at least one good thing has happened so far. The cut little bug flew down and landed on my desk that was underneath my bed. A black high waisted skirt with pink lace lining the bottom and pink bows in the corner, at the waist. It had two pink buttons above the bows on each side that stopped just at the top of the skirt. There was black suspenders to help keep my skirt in place. One to go over my left shoulder and one for my right. It was paired with a white button up blouse where the sleeves comes to down to my wrists. Delicate Pink flowers were etched in the left top corner.

A gasp escaped from my mouth as I finally realized what I was staring at, my uniform! I slipped on my uniform that the generous Madam Rose made for me. I grabbed my school bag I had designed and rushed downstairs.

"Marinette is that you? You are going to be late dear…" My mom called from the stoves in the back.

"I know. I know. I know." I said as fast as I possibly could. Spotting a cloth covered lunch and a piece of hard bread with cheese I quickly put them into my bag.

"Love you!" I shouted as I was rushing out the door.

I need to make it to the school as soon as possible, I can. Not. Be. Late! I rushed past little boys selling newspapers and robot fights. I passed ladies in gowns and men in suits. Loud clock shops and unique cafes and swarmed past me. But nothing was going to delay me! I saw the school in front of me, I was not going to be late! Nothing will stop-

"Oomph!"

I ran into something or someone hard. Knocked to the ground I rubbed my head, my eyes closed from the slight pain.

"Man did that hurt." I mumbled out loud.

"Why yes. It certainly did." A deep voice spoke from underneath me.

I snapped my eyes open and looked down.

* * *

~End Chapter 1~


	2. Chapter 2

Heya! A.B.I. here again~ I had to fix something in Chapter 1 & 2\. So let me know if I missed anything and what you think so far.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

I was sitting on the chest of a young man with the greenest eyes I had ever seen. They almost reminded me of a cats or a priceless emerald. Hair shone like the sun. Oh my god he is perfect. He-

"Um. Not that you are heavy, but I need you to maybe get off of me. I can't be late for class…" He said sounding uncomfortable.

A deep blush seeped through my skin. Here I was going on a mental tangent on how beautiful he was while still sitting on him. Marinette can you be anymore embarrassing?!

"S-sorry" I stuttered as I scrambled of the beautiful boy.

The gloriously crafted boy stood up and brushed off dust from his perfect body.

"Thank you. Now miss quickly give me your name, before we both are late."

I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"My name is…" I looked up into his eyes quickly. They almost seem to glow. He is just so…

"Handsome" I gushed out.

The boy looked confused but then put up his gloved hand to stifle a laugh.

"Wait. What? I-I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" I shouted at him.

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Adrian Agreste." He nodded his head quickly as a short bow. He then turned and made his way quickly to the school. Just look at the way his feet move in perfect synchronization. The heavy wooden doors closed behind him and I snapped out of my daze.

Crap! I am going to be late! I rushed and closed those beautiful big wooden doors behind me.

* * *

After talking to Mr. Damocles and figuring out where my classroom was I made my way, thankfully with a slip of paper excusing my tardiness.

I need to find Miss Bustier class then technically my day of education can start. I can't wait to learn all about different fabrics and all the things that will help me become the designer I have always wanted to be. You can do this Marinette!

A sign reading Miss Bustier caught my attention and I had finally found the classroom. I opened the door with scrolls and little letters carved deep into the wood. A teacher with the eyes the color of tropical waters and red hair stood at the front. I tried to keep my mouth from dropping. Everything from the ceiling to the floor was so wealthy and high tech. The floor appeared to be made out of marble and it shifted as the sun danced over the surface. There was running water that had hot and cold, even a freezing option. Rather than desks, two people shared a table that had the most comfortable looking chairs. Chalkboards and maps were everywhere. Places and things I had never knew existed.

"Marinette?" A gentle voice coaxed me back from my little admiration fest.

Whom I assumed was Miss Bustier, was standing giving me a look of confusion and concern.

"Uh…" I walked in closing the door behind me. I walked up to the teacher giving her my late slip.

"Thank you Marinette. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

Her warm smile gave me the nice little push I needed.

"Heya, I am Marinette. I look forward to being friends with you all…" I gave a little wave and a big smile.

"Ugh. We have another jolly poor person. Just look at what she is wearing Sabrina." The obnoxious comment came from a girl who had her blonde hair pulled up in a high pony tail with two curls hanging down. She wore a yellow dress with yellow button leading up to her big mouth. The sleeves were tight and stuck to her arms. How was she even able to move her arms, I wondered. The shoulders had long fabric that hung over the sleeves a little. And of course she had frills lining the bottom of her skirt. Her whole air about her screamed rich and bratty. Who else mattered while she was in the room? Her posture seemed to scream.

"Chloe! Not appropriate." Snapped at the blonde whose name was Chloe apparently.

"It's okay Miss Bustier."

I brushed down my skirt, which by the way I thought was beautiful, and gave the blonde a huge smile.

"I am sorry I didn't hear you. Now Miss Bustier," I asked, "where would you like me to sit?"

Miss Bustier brows furrowed as she thought.

And I tried not to giggle at the furious expression that consumed Chloe.

"She can sit next to me!"

An exotic girl with dark skin and golden eyes was the one who offered me a place to sit.

"Thank you Alya. Marinette." Miss Bustier gestured for me to go take a seat.

Walking up to Ayla I took note of her peculiar appearance. She has dark reddish-brown wavy hair that stopped at her shoulders, the tips of her hair a lighter shade of red. Above her right eyebrow, she had a beauty mark.

I pulled the chair out and quickly sat down.

Alya leaned over and whispered once I got situated.

"Hey. I am Alya, love the dress by the way." Ayla winked at me.

I could smell sweet spice coming off of her. I knew then that Ayla and I were meant to be best friends.

"Marinette." I winked back at her.

"Class please open to page 265 and read…"

While I was taking notes I looked around at the people who would be my classmates. I was smiling from all the uniqueness when my eyes stopped on a head of familiar blonde hair sitting right in front of me. Adrian. Oh. My. Gosh. I eternally screamed, he is in the same class as I am.

Ayla must have seen the look of distress and pleasure on my face because she leaned over,

"Girl, are you alright? You look like you ate a rock and it tasted like a donut."

I scooted closer to her.

"You know Adrian. Him." I discreetly pointed to him.

"Yeah." She responded.

"I ran into him this morning. I actually ran into him. Like on the ground. But man does he have such dreamy eyes…" I could feel myself start to drift when Ayla replied.

"Ah~ I see. Someone has fallen for our little famous Adrien."

I felt the blush explode on my face, giving me no mercy. With my throat tight I was too afraid to give an answer so I curtly nodded and hastily pretended to go back to writing down notes for class. Ayla's soft giggles drifted over to me, deepening my unforgiving blush. Today is going to be a LONG day.

* * *

After French, Robotics, Math, Fencing and more lessons I was beat. I packed up all my school note completely wiped. My warm bed was calling me. And maybe some delicious pastries… I got out of the school as fast as possible I wanted to avoid Chloe and not make a bigger fool out of myself in front of Adrian. Hopefully Ayla doesn't think I am avoiding her, I will explain to her tomorrow.

I slowly made my way home. Taking my time to admire the large stone paths and the intricate houses. I let all the diversity and uniqueness absorb inside me to use later to inspire me in my designs. The greys and blues, seem to be everywhere. They are nice colors but I would really love for some red. Red is such a happy color with strong undertones of endurance and power.

A glint of light reflected into my eye. What is that? I wondered. I walked back to where the glint came from. Waving my hand in the air to catch it once more. The glint seemed to be coming from an alley way. Man… I really want to see what the object is but, alley ways are so creepy.

But of course my curiosity got the better of me. Walking past old smog advertisements and trying not to slip on the weird sludge that seemed to cover the ground, I was still held my hand up to pretty small reflection of light.

The light stopped right in front of a molding box that was still soaked from the other night's rain.

Okay Marinette. You can do this. Take a deep breath and just lift the tab on the box. Nothing's going to give you rabies. I took a deep breath and steeled myself. Gently lifting the tab I found what was causing the beautiful little light. A pair of red earrings sat on the bottom of the box. They were curricular and just the perfect shade of red. I felt confident and happy just looking at them.

Oh? When I bent over for a closer look I saw they had five back poka-dots on them. How cute! Just like the lady bug that helped me this morning. I wonder if they belong to anyone… I looked around trying to see if anyone was watching waiting to claim the adorable little trinkets.

Marinette it's not like anyone actually lives in the alley way. Should I claim them? They are really cute… and it would be a shame to just leave them here… I slowly reached out my hand and gently picked up the cute little pair of earrings. I cupped the earrings in my hand and whispered, "Don't worry, I will wear you with strength and happiness."

I felt a little tingle start in my fingertips. Maybe there was something nasty on them from the box. The tingle spread up my arms and spread. I started to panic, I couldn't feel my arms and I couldn't drop the earrings. I opened my mouth to scream but I lost all feeling in my body. Then I couldn't see anything.

Everything had gone black.

* * *

~End Chapter 2~


End file.
